Darse un tiempo
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Mimi y Taichi están preocupados por la repentina ruptura de sus mejores amigos, ¿harán algo para solucionarlo o simplemente lo verán pasar apoyados en el muro de la escuela?


**Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **DARSE UN TIEMPO**

~Lunes~

La primavera se instauró en Odaiba con noticias inesperadas. Con noticias preocupantes, que traían a la castaña en un sin vivir. Se sentía confusa y sobre todo impotente. El mundo se volvía loco ante sus ojos y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

—¿Segura que no quieres?

Esa despreocupación enervó a la muchacha, que dirigió una fulminante mirada a su amigo.

—No sé cómo puedes comer tan tranquilo con lo que está sucediendo —reprochó.

Taichi se encogió de hombros, tirando por los aires una nueva gominola de osito y atrapándola al vuelo. Sonrió a su amiga, mostrando a su víctima entre sus dientes, totalmente orgulloso de su hazaña.

La chica se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose en el muro sobre el cual el moreno estaba sentado.

—¿En serio no te preocupa? —Yagami hizo un sonido de negación, que indignó más a Mimi—. ¡Son tus mejores amigos!

Y viendo que su actitud pasota estaba empezando a enojar a la muchacha, saltó del muro, guardando la bolsita de gominolas en el bolsillo de su pantalón oscuro.

—Por eso mismo —trató de sonar tranquilizador—, porque son mis amigos, los conozco y sé que en menos de una semana volverán a ser la pareja insoportable a la que nos tienen acostumbrados.

Tachikawa torció el morro sin demasiado convencimiento.

—No sé, todo ha sido tan precipitado, no me lo esperaba.

—Tampoco te esperabas que empezasen a salir. Les diste una semana, ¿recuerdas?

Eso indignó a la muchacha.

—¡Fuiste tú el de una semana, yo decía un mes!

Taichi sonrió con pillería, rascándose la nuca.

—Bueno, lo que sea, pero ya llevan más de tres años.

—Llevaban… —musitó Mimi con tristeza.

—Yamato me ha dicho que solo se han dado un tiempo —dijo el moreno, de nuevo intentado sosegar a la preocupada joven.

Esta pataleó disconforme.

—¡Eso es un eufemismo!, si no han vuelto en una semana no volverán jamás. Hay personas que se casan y tienen hijos y aún estaban "dándose un tiempo" con su novia de instituto.

El moreno rió, por supuesto sin compartir todavía la preocupación de su exagerada amiga. Se sobresaltó al verla chasquear los dedos con euforia.

—¿Sabes lo que significa eso? —la mueca de Taichi mostró confusión, pero también algo de temor. Estaba claro que fuese lo que hubiese decidido Mimi, lo iba a involucrar también a él—. ¡Tenemos una semana para que vuelvan!

No tenía intención de esforzarse lo más mínimo, pero le siguió el juego a su amiga, aunque con una apatía que no aportaba nada y que por supuesto Mimi se encargaría de eliminar. Quien se apoyó en el muro ahora fue Yagami, mientras Mimi se llevaba las manos a las sienes tratando de idear un buen plan para volver a unir a su pareja favorita, después del Brangelina, claro.

El portador del valor resopló aburrido.

—Ni siquiera sabemos por qué han cortado —comunicó Taichi, en un vano intento de que Mimi desistiese de su misión—. Porque no lo sabes, ¿verdad?

La castaña volvió en sí, haciendo un desesperado aspaviento con los brazos.

—Nada, Sora solo divaga y golpea la pelota, y divaga y golpea la pelota, y divaga y…

—Ya... ya lo he pillado —cortó el futuro embajador.

—Es difícil ser amiga de una chica tan hermética, ¿sabes?

Taichi abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sin poder remediar una mordaz risa.

—Que me vas a contar a mí, Yamato es Ice-man —tras unos segundos de reflexión, miró a Mimi, creyendo tener una posible razón—. Tal vez les da vergüenza contarlo… ¿me sigues? —Tachikawa hizo una mueca de confusión que desesperó al moreno. Suspiró—. Que quizá tienen problemas… ya sabes… en la cama.

Mimi dio un agudo grito de espanto que alertó a todos los estudiantes a un kilómetro a la redonda.

—Eres asqueroso, para los chicos el único problema que puede existir en una pareja es ese, ¿verdad?

Taichi se encogió de hombros.

—Se me ocurre, porque como ya están en ese punto, ¿sabías que ya están en ese punto, no? —preguntó, un poco temeroso por haber desvelado algún posible secreto de sus mejores amigos.

—Claro que sí, te lo conté yo —confirmó la muchacha, molesta por tales dudas. Su posición de mejor amiga le hacía ser poseedora de esta información desde el primer momento, aunque lo hubiese tenido que descubrir en una de esas divagaciones entre voleas que hacía Sora. Si se estaba atenta, a la pelirroja se le solían escapar cosas, muchas veces valiosas.

Por supuesto que sin dar ningún valor a la teoría de Taichi, Mimi siguió pensando cual podría ser la causa, encontrándola justo delante de sus narices. Una chica de su curso, de nombre Misato, había roto con su novio hacía unos días con el que llevaba casi tres años. La razón: el enamoramiento había finalizado y no había amor.

Mimi se alarmó al meditarlo.

—Shit!, ¡el enamoramiento dura una media de tres años! —exclamó, recordando algún artículo de alguna revista—. ¡Ha pasado su fase!, ¡no se quieren!, ¡todo fue mentira!

Quien dio el grito de pánico ahora fue Taichi que no dudó en callar a su amiga poniéndole la mano en la boca.

—No digas eso ni en broma. Sora tiene el emblema del amor, es amor, ¡ama a mi mejor amigo!, ¡ni se te ocurra poner en duda su amor!

Mimi forcejeó, porque con la euforia, Yagami no solo le había tapado la boca, también le había metido un par de dedos, en los cuales Mimi reconoció el sabor azucarado de las gominolas que tanto le gustaban pero que por su preocupación no había podido compartir con él. No obstante, aunque sus dedos supiesen a azúcar no era cuestión de que ese bruto se los metiese hasta el esófago y sin su consentimiento.

—¡Aparta baka! —exclamó, dando unas pequeñas arcadas, cuando este la liberó. Seguidamente lo encaró —. Ojalá mi teoría no sea cierta, pero creo que es mucho más factible que la tuya. Conociendo a Sora, es más probable que sea un problema de amor que de sexo, mucho más.

Taichi se cruzó de brazos disconforme.

—Bien, pues conociendo a Yamato es más probable que sea un problema de sexo que de amor, donde va a parar —dijo tratando de sonar convincente, aunque conforme lo decía le resultaba poco creíble.

—De acuerdo, veamos quien de los dos conoce mejor a su mejor amigo —retó la castaña, tendiéndole la mano.

—Bien. —aceptó Taichi, sin ser consciente de que al final, Mimi le había metido en su embrollo por volver a juntar a la parejita.

~ Martes ~

—¿No estás cansada? —cuestionó Tachikawa, viendo la energía con la que su amiga entrenaba—. ¿Por qué no te sientas un rato?

Si quería sonsacarle algo, debería ser a la vieja usanza porque hoy ni tan siquiera divagaba, solo jugaba al tenis, lo que ya estaba empezando a preocupar a Mimi. Sonrió al ver que había acaparado la atención de su amiga, que asentía y caminaba hacia ella.

...

—¿Qué quieres?

Estaba tan concentrado en el entrenamiento que no se había percatado de que su mejor amigo ya estaba a su lado.

—Un segundo, siéntate, ahora estoy contigo.

El rubio se mostró reticente, ya que no se encontraba de demasiado humor para aguantar a nadie, mucho menos a Yagami, pero accedió. Desde el banco observó como su amigo tocaba el silbato, daba unas instrucciones a ese grupo de chavales de primer curso y finalmente se volteaba en su dirección.

...

—¿Y como lo llevas? —preguntó la castaña.

Sora se encontraba dando un largo sorbo a su bebida energética, pero para su desgracia Mimi no prosiguió con uno de sus monólogos. Esta vez quería escuchar también su voz.

—¿Cómo llevo el qué? —intentó hacerse la despistada.

—No hemos hablado del tema —dijo, mostrando su sonrisa más reconfortante, haciendo ver que si necesitaba llorar, su hombro estaba disponible.

La pelirroja suspiró, sabiendo que no podía ignorarlo más.

...

—Ya te lo dije, nos hemos dado un tiempo —expresó Yamato, en un tono excesivamente cortante.

—Sí, eso me dijiste, pero lo que no me dijiste es el por qué.

...

—No lo sé exactamente —contestó Takenouchi, en tono apagado.

Tachikawa se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, pues no era de su agrado mostrarle esta posibilidad, pero viendo la confusión de la pelirroja, le pareció todavía más probable.

—Oye Sora, ¿conoces a una chica de mi curso?, se llama Misato…

...

—¡Que mierdas de tres años!, yo la quiero, eso no caduca, ¿para esta tontería querías hablarme?—espetó Ishida, levantándose de su asiento colérico.

Haciendo grandes esfuerzos, pero Taichi logró retenerlo y que volviese al banco.

—¡Eso digo yo!, esa es la teoría estúpida de Mimi, la mía es mucho mejor… —Yamato lo miró con desconfianza, pero también algo de esperanza, porque quizá su amigo le hiciese ver que había mal en su relación. A fin de cuentas, desde fuera siempre se veían cosas que desde dentro pasaban inadvertidas—. Problemas maritales…

...

—¿Se puede saber de que cosas íntimas mías y de Yamato hablas con Taichi?

La castaña hizo un gesto con las manos, tratando de calmar a la bestia.

—Yo no digo nada es tu amigo, que es un salido —se excusó la portadora de la pureza, enmierdando al moreno.

Sora resopló furiosa.

—Pues dile que no es de su incumbencia.

...

—¡Por supuesto que esa no es la razón! —exclamó el rubio, herido en su orgullo, y en su hombría.

Para Yagami, su desmesurada reacción fue su confirmación, pero no echaría más leña al fuego, de momento.

—Entonces dime cual es la maldita causa.

...

—Que castañea con los dientes.

Y semejante estupidez fue para Mimi la gota que colmó el vaso.

—¡Intento ayudarte!

Sabiendo que había parecido que se reía de ella, Sora le tomó las manos tiernamente.

—Y te lo agradezco, de verdad que sí, pero no puedes hacer nada, es algo que debo solucionar yo.

...

—No tengo ni idea de cómo solucionarlo —se llevó la mano a la frente apesadumbrado.

El moreno le dio una palmadita en la espalda, tratando de animarle y por primera vez mostrando algo de preocupación por la situación de sus dos mejores amigos, ya que normalmente, en sus crisis, Yamato sabía en que había fallado él o ella y por lo tanto podían remediarlo. No obstante, esta vez, estaba tan perdido como él.

~ Miércoles ~

Yamato quiso esperar a que la clase estuviese vacía para interceptarla. No obstante supo antes de levantarse de su pupitre que ella no le daría la oportunidad. Sus movimientos fueron frenéticos y salió entre el gentío.

Resopló con abatimiento, ya empezándose a cansar de que ella le evitase tan descaradamente. Entendía que se encontraba incómoda en su presencia, pero tampoco podrían solucionar nada si no le daba la oportunidad de averiguar que era lo que andaba mal.

Con pesados pasos, se dispuso a abandonar el aula, no pudiendo evitar mirar el pupitre de Takenouchi cuando pasó a su lado. Besos a escondidas se habían dado sobre él cuando quedaban solos en el aula, ese recuerdo le hizo esbozar una ligera sonrisa, que se borró al darse cuenta de que con las prisas había olvidado la carpeta sobre el asiento.

Le extrañó, Sora debía tener la mente muy ausente para olvidar sus tareas.

Dudó en recogerlo, pero finalmente lo hizo, decidiendo que no lo usaría como excusa para abordarla, que se le entregaría a alguno de sus amigos para que se lo diese.

Eso le entristecía, sin embargo la sorpresa se la llevó cuando una revista se deslizó de la carpeta. Se ruborizó al darse cuenta del tema de dicha revista. Era de sexo. Evidentemente que tras confirmar que no hubiese nadie a sus alrededores le echó un ojo y aunque no fuese lo más correcto no pudo reprimirse a ver las respuestas que Sora había dado a alguno de los test de su interior.

Y ahí obtuvo su más dolorosa respuesta.

...

—¡Es el problema! —exclamó como un energúmeno, entrando al campo de entrenamiento.

Taichi, al igual que todos sus jugadores lo miraron asombrados. Rápidamente dio unas órdenes y los obedientes muchachos ya estaban practicando los saques de esquina y Yagami podría dedicarse a su desquiciado amigo, que venía con una misteriosa revista en la mano.

—"Técnica demasiado primaria"… ¿es que lo haces como un Neandertal o qué? —rió el moreno, leyendo esas comprometidas respuestas.

—¡Dame eso! —arrebató Yamato de mala gana—. No puedo creer que esto sea cierto, no puedo creer que Sora me haya valorado así.

—"Gran vitalidad y entusiasmo"… no todo es malo —intentó tranquilizar el chico, leyendo de soslayo más respuestas.

Ishida enrolló la revista para que no pudiese seguir ojeándola y por tanto reírse de él.

Taichi rió, pero esta vez de forma amigable.

—Mira el lado bueno, al menos ya sabes lo que le ocurre y puedes ponerle una solución.

Pero para Yamato ese fue un insulto.

—¿Solución?, no quiero poner solución a esto, yo jamás le habría hecho algo así, porque yo también tengo de qué hablar, ¿sabes? —amenazó, ya empezando a calentarse.

—¿Ah sí?, cuenta, cuenta… —se frotó las manos Yagami, pero Ishida ya se había arrepentido de su pseudo amenaza.

Tenía el rostro cubierto por sus manos, con una expresión de absoluto abatimiento y desilusión.

—Creía que lo nuestro era especial, creía que estaba por encima de todo, creía que Sora solo me dejaría si algún día dejaba de amarme. No puedo creer que nuestra ruptura sea por algo tan frívolo como esto, no puedo creer que esta sea la causa…

...

—¡No puede ser la causa! —exclamó Mimi fuera de sí.

Sentado sobre el muro, Taichi apuraba la bolsita de gominolas volcándola directamente en su boca.

—¿Qué te molesta más?, ¿Qué tu mejor amiga le dé más importancia al sexo que al amor o que yo tenga razón?

La castaña pataleó, apoyándose en la piedra recalentada por esos agradables y tímidos rayos primaverales.

—Eras tú el que decías que Sora era todo amor.

El moreno saltó del muro, hizo una bola con la bolsita y la encestó en la papelera más cercana, luego sonrió a Mimi de forma pícara.

—La Sora con la que yo crecí sí, la Sora que ha crecido junto a Yamato puede que no.

Tachikawa negó nada convencida. Yagami la rodeó con el brazo, invitándola a caminar.

—Alegra esa cara, ahora ya sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer para que vuelvan… —Mimi hizo una mueca de extrañeza que amplió la sonrisa de Yagami.

~ Jueves ~

Sora vio que no estaba de humor a metros de distancia. Manos en los bolsillos, paso rápido y firme y ceño fruncido. De todas formas saltó del muro a su encuentro, creyéndose con fuerzas para mantener esa conversación que se debía. Sin embargo Yamato no le dio oportunidad, apartó la cara y con los ojos cerrados, apoyó la espalda contra la pared.

La pelirroja suspiró, mirando hacia el otro lado, de donde por fin venían sus mejores amigos, aquellos que habían requerido su presencia.

Ishida los miró de soslayo al sentir su sombra.

—Espero que no sea una tontería Yagami —amenazó. Compartir espacio vital con su insatisfecha novia, era lo último que deseba en este instante.

—Por supuesto que no —anunció, con una radiante sonrisa, entregándole una tarjetita.

Abrió los ojos impresionado, no pudiendo remediar el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Sora, que no había podido controlar su curiosidad, dirigió una mirada mortal a Mimi pidiéndole explicaciones. Esta hizo un gesto hacia Yagami, desentendiéndose por completo del tema.

—Tenéis una habitación pagada, no es la más erótica del mundo, pero no está mal —explicó el futbolista.

—Tiene jacuzzi —anotó Tachikawa. Yamato desvió un momento la mirada a su novia, que estaba como en trance, debatiéndose entre la furia y la vergüenza—, y hemos encargado que os dejen unos deliciosos bombones de chocolate suizo…

Taichi le dijo algo al oído, que indignó a la castaña.

—En realidad son gominolas de ositos… —se corrigió—, pero la botella de champán francés sí que estará —su amigo volvió a susurrarle algo al oído que la alteró por completo—… ¡¿una lata de cerveza?!— Taichi se vació los bolsillos y Mimi se llevó la mano a la frente, no confiando en que algo tan cutre pudiese reconciliar a la pareja.

—Pero la cama es cómoda —dijo Taichi, intentando ayudar.

—Sí, lo es —corroboró Mimi. La mirada de desconcierto de Yamato y desaprobación de Sora hizo que se sonrojase de inmediato—. Eso dicen.

—Sí, es lo que dicen —añadió el moreno, con cierto nerviosismo.

Por fin, tras recuperarse un poco de la impresión por situación tan surrealista de la que estaba siendo protagonista, Sora retomó su raqueta y su bolsa de deporte, y por supuesto, sin dirigir ni una sola mirada a su novio, se fue hacia las canchas.

—Genial, ahora ni divagará, solo golpeará y golpeará… —reprochó Mimi, para trotar tras su amiga. Debía dejarle claro que ella no tenía nada que ver con esta locura.

Yamato, tras resoplar hastiado, negó con decepción.

—Eres un soberano capullo.

~ Viernes ~

El rubio gruñó al notar su presencia. Quiso ignorarle concentrándose en sus libros, pero finalmente no le quedó más remedio que cerrarlos, aunque volteó la cara para no verle.

—¿No me vas a volver a hablar en lo que te queda de vida?

—Es la biblioteca, no puedo hablar —despachó, jugueteando con el boli entre los dientes en actitud pasota.

Taichi se encorvó hacia él indignado.

—Y en la cafetería porque no hablas cuando comes y en el baño porque no hablas cuando meas y si te llamo pones voz de idiota y dices que me he equivocado…

—Y aún así, no lo pillas —se cruzó de brazos Yamato desafiante.

—Oye, antes de enfadarte conmigo, valora un poco el esfuerzo que he hecho por ti y tu estúpida relación. ¡Me he quedado sin pasta por pagarte esa habitación!

Ishida no movió ni un músculo facial, fijando su mirada glacial en el joven.

—No sigas, me harás llorar —cortó, sin mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento.

El portador del valor hizo un gesto de aburrimiento, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás en señal de derrota.

—¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente orgulloso?, no eres el mejor amante del mundo, ¿y qué?, tendrás tiempo para perfeccionar tu técnica primaria y que Sora…

Yamato le interrumpió agarrándolo de la camisa.

—¿Quieres bajar la voz, pedazo de idiota? —solo entonces Yagami fue consciente del silencio de la biblioteca y de las miradas de todos los estudiantes. Sonrió inocentemente—. Lo siento, no era mi intención que todo el instituto se entere de tus capacidades sexuales —susurró, enfureciendo a su amigo, porque había reconocido su tono. Era un chantaje en toda regla.

Realmente no creyese que Taichi lo llegase a cumplir, pero tampoco quería estar sin hablarle lo que le quedaba de vida, por lo que decidió aceptar su camuflado chantaje.

Suspiró apesadumbrado, soltándole la camisa.

—No es eso, no es cuestión de orgullo de macho.

Taichi arqueó una ceja confuso, primeramente porque su pseudo amenaza hubiese funcionado y segundo por la información. Daba por hecho de que era eso lo que le había sentado mal a su orgulloso amigo.

—¿Entonces?

—Que me ha mentido… y si me miente en esa situación tan íntima y especial, ¿cómo se supone que puedo confiar en ella?

Yagami no supo que responder de inmediato y se libró de hacerlo cuando Tachikawa entró como una exhalación al encuentro de los chicos.

—¡Yamato!, ¡ es Sora!

...

Cuando Yamato corrió la cortina de la enfermería ya estaba más tranquilo. La escueta información de la exagerada Mimi le había alarmado bastante, pero al llegar y escuchar a su entrenadora supo que no había de que preocuparse. Tan solo un sobreesfuerzo en el entrenamiento, combinado con el calor, la ausencia de bebida reconstituyente y de sus divagaciones que siempre le ayudaban a tomar aire y adecuar el ritmo a sus fuerzas.

Yamato no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el asombro en su mirada. Se había quedado paralizada, con la pajita entre sus labios y el zumo a medio sorber. Fueron segundos los que estuvo así, los mismos que Yamato parado junto a la cortina. Finalmente Sora apartó la bebida de su boca y sonrió y él lo tomó como una invitación para sentarse en el taburete junto a la camilla.

—No creí que vinieses —dijo, apartando la mirada.

Yamato perdió la sonrisa, porque por un momento había olvidado que ya no estaban juntos, que ya no estaban reñidos o lo que fuese que estaban, que ella seguía queriéndole como antes.

Pero no era así.

—Me preocupé, pero veo que estás bien —dijo él, haciendo ademán de levantarse, pero no pudo hacerlo porque Sora le retuvo del brazo.

Notó su contacto, suave y cálido, al igual que su corazón, o eso creía.

—No te vayas por favor.

Se resistió, pero finalmente el rubio la miró y Sora percibió dolor en esa mirada. Fuese lo que fuese lo que había pasado en esta semana le había hecho daño. Bajó la cabeza sintiéndose culpable, deslizando su mano sin fuerzas, confiando en que este permaneciese junto a ella sin necesidad de su agarre.

—Por un momento pensé que no vendrías, que no me llevarías la bolsa y me acompañarías hasta casa y que le dirías a mi madre lo que había sucedido, pero que no se preocupase que tú te ocupabas de mí. Creí que nada de eso sucedería y pensé ya está, se acabó.

Yamato fue incapaz de disimular su confusión por su discurso. Todo parecía mucho más profundo que la conclusión a la que había llegado. De todas formas, tenía que salir de dudas y puesto que aún llevaba la revista en su cartera, se la mostró.

Sora se ruborizó de inmediato al verla.

—¿Por qué tienes esto?—cuestionó con apuro.

—Cayó de tu carpeta.

—Que vergüenza —musitó acalorada—, me la dio Mimi, ya sabes, vienen consejos e información sobre… eso… y creí que no estaría mal echarle un vistazo… —explicó, como si tuviese que defenderse de algo que todavía Yamato no le había acusado.

Tímidamente, pero buscó su rostro. Tenía la cabeza gacha lo que le hizo preocuparse, quizá, le decepcionaba que tuviese la necesidad de mirar esa clase de revistas.

—No quiero decepcionarte en eso… —susurró.

—Como lo hago ello —se atrevió a añadir Yamato. Dio un suspiró y la miró—, no te molestes, pero vi el test…

Logrando controlar el acaloramiento de tan comprometida conversación, Sora pestañeó un par de veces con incredulidad.

—¿Test?

El rubio se rascó la nuca claramente incómodo.

—Ya sabes… lo de la "técnica primaria"… —frunció el ceño al escuchar la contenida risa de Sora—. Yo no lo encuentro divertido.

Pero le trastocó ver la tierna y amorosa sonrisa de la joven.

—Yamato, Mimi me dio la revista con los test hechos —anunció y Yamato se sintió profundamente idiota, también aliviado, pero sobre todo idiota.

Ahora el rostro sonrojado fue el suyo.

—Entonces… ¿tú no piensas nada de eso?

—No.

—Quieres decir que… ¿estás contenta con…?—tuvo la necesidad de escuchar su confirmación, que además vino acompañada de una delicada caricia sobre su mejilla.

—Sí, mucho…

—Vaya… —respiró aliviado Yamato, sin poder controlar su sonrisa de orgullo por la virilidad recuperada y reafirmada—. Es un gran alivio escucharlo, aunque por otro lado, eso me lleva al comienzo de no saber que te ocurre y por tanto como solucionarlo —dijo tristemente.

Sora compartió su estado de ánimo. Era momento de enfrentarse a la verdad de su relación.

—Creo que empezó en el cumpleaños de mi madre…

—¿La cagué? —interrumpió Yamato alarmado —, creí que todo fue bien, tu madre fue muy agradable como siempre y hasta tu padre estuvo amable conmigo, solo se metió tres veces con mi pelo.

Takenouchi volvió a reír.

—No hiciste nada malo, tan solo… me di cuenta de que cuando estás incómodo castañeas los dientes —Ishida removió la cabeza extrañado, pero atento a la narración de su novia, que volvía a estar como ausente—, llevamos juntos más de tres años y hace una semana fui consciente de ese detalle.

Yamato se debatía entre el desconcierto y el enojo, no llegando a asimilar que todo esto se debiese a algo tan sumamente absurdo, pero entonces recordó una de esas posibilidades que le mostró su mejor amigo respecto a la crisis de su relación. Encajaba, habían cumplido tres años.

—Fin del enamoramiento —reflexionó para sí mismo, pero ella lo escuchó.

Sobresaltada, Sora se giró quedando sentada al borde de la camilla para tener a su chico de frente. Este no tuvo valor para ver la confirmación directamente en sus ojos, por lo que su vista permaneció en su regazo, en la faldita de tenis ligeramente levantada. Ella ni se había dado cuenta de ese detalle y él estaba tan abatido que ni siquiera se sonrojó.

—No es eso —sonaba firme, pero no lo suficiente para reconfortar a Ishida—, puede que ya no viva sobre esa nube, pero mi sentimiento es real, lo sé porque no me gusta ese ruido que haces con los dientes pero lo acepto, te amo pese a ello.

—¿Entonces? —cuestionó el rubio, cada vez más desorientado.

Fue ahora la chica la que bajó la cabeza entristecida.

—Que tú también verás mis defectos, cosas de mí que no te gusten… —calló al notar la tierna caricia de su novio sobre su mejilla, recogiendo un mechón desordenado de su pelo.

—Cómo siempre te exiges demasiado.

Y su tono condescendiente apuró más a la pelirroja, que apretó los puños de impotencia.

—Y tú siempre me idealizas, pero algún día simplemente me escucharás reír y te darás cuenta de que no soportas mi risa nasal o me verás andar y detestarás mis andares de futbolista o…

—Pero yo soy consciente de tu risa desde el minuto uno y me gusta —interrumpió Ishida, dedicándole una sonrisa de seguridad —, y no creo que tengas andares de futbolista… bueno quizá cuando corres sí, pero lo aceptó —prosiguió, animándose a disminuir la distancia que les separaba. Ya en su labios, susurró con convencimiento—, porque lo que tú dices pasa cuando dejas de estar enamorado y yo te amo desde antes de que estuviese enamorado.

Y puede que Mimi tuviese razón, que esta fuese la crisis de los tres años, la crisis por el fin del enamoramiento, pero no era tan grave, porque en ellos primero nació el amor y luego fue cuando se enamoraron. Podrían proseguir con la siguiente etapa de su relación, una etapa más madura, más estable, llena de amor.

Tras separarse de sus labios, Yamato arqueó una ceja de manera insinuante.

—Tengo entendió que hay una habitación de lovehotel pagada por alguna parte —dijo, mostrando la tarjetita.

Con cierta vergüenza, pero Sora sonrió encantada.

Y también llena de sexo.

~ Sábado ~

Dejando que los rayos del sol rebotasen en sus ondulados cabellos, Mimi tarareaba alegremente, mientras comía un osito tras otro.

—¿Seguro que no quieres? —Taichi apretó los dientes, pegando la espalda contra la pared—. ¿Estás tan enfadado porque yo tenía razón? —preguntó, moviendo las piernas infantilmente.

El moreno miró de reojo una de sus piernas, para luego negar con desprecio.

—Técnicamente no tenías razón, según tú era el fin de su relación y lo que sucede es que Sora estaba insegura por dar comienzo a la etapa madura de su relación. Yo tenía razón, Sora es todo amor —dijo de malas formas, Tachikawa no le prestó demasiada atención a su tono —. Además, yo nunca estuve preocupado, te dije que en una semana estarían como siempre.

Mimi rió por su terquedad, deslizando otro de esos ositos por sus labios, chupando hasta tres de sus dedos azucarados.

—Pero lo que ha quedado claro es que yo conozco mucho mejor a nuestros amigos. Era un problema de amor, como yo dije, no de sexo —Taichi le dedicó una mirada mortífera de la que ella no se percató, porque ya reía en su propio mundo—. En serio, ¿problemas de ese tipo entre Sora y Yamato?, si son de esa clase de parejas que con mirarse a los ojos mientras lo hacen y decirse te quiero ya se ponen un diez el uno al otro. ¿No crees?

—No estoy tan seguro, no me parece que tengan una técnica demasiado primaria, ¿o sí?

Y Mimi abrió los ojos como una rana al escuchar tales palabras y ver una conocida revista entre sus manos. Saltó del muro rápidamente, queriéndosela arrebatar.

—¿Se puede saber de donde has sacado esto?

Pero el moreno no le dio opción a quitársela.

—¡Así que es cierto!, ¡tú rellenaste el maldito test!... mentirosa, fingidora… —empezó a acusar fuera de sí.

Apurada por tal escándalo, Mimi tan solo pudo llevarse las manos a los oídos y gritar, creyendo que si ella no lo escuchaba ni lo mirada, nadie más lo haría, sin embargo, detuvo sus actos al escuchar que Taichi se serenaba.

—Lo mejor será darnos un tiempo.

Y ahí, viendo como se alejaba a través de los campos de entrenamiento, Mimi supo que si su teoría era cierta, tan solo disponía de una semana para recuperar a su chico.

~ Lunes ~

- **OWARI** -

.

* * *

N/A: un poco raro, un poco simple, pero es la sexy estética tri la que me inspira para hacer estas cosas de instituto. En fin, me apeteció escribir un fic de Mimi y Taichi haciendo de amigos, porque me los imagino así, como los chicos del sorato no son de sacar a relucir sus intimidades, ellos tienen que especular sobre la pareja de moda y sacar sus propias conclusiones y está claro que de temas más picantes, no solo se limitan a hablar XD creo que es la primera vez que meto michi en mis fics, no están mal sexy tri XD

Gracias por leer, **soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
